Reminiscence
by DiaMoon
Summary: Ini adalah cerita 4 bulan setelah acara wisuda itu / Last sequel / It's BTS fanfict! / TaeKook, VKook with other couples / BL / DLDR!
1. chapter 1

Reminiscense

( **Last** Sequel)

.

.

By DiaMoon

.

.

TaeKook, VKook

T

Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 4 bulan setelah acara wisuda Mingyu, Seokmin dan Myungho. Doa Mingyu, Seokmin dan Myungho terkabul. Jungkook dan Yugyeom akhirnya lulus dan mereka akan diwisuda minggu depan. Jungkook dan Yugyeom tentu merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya mereka dapat terbebas dari masa kuliah yang mereka perjuangkan selama 4 tahun. Masa yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian! Semoga kedepannya kalian bertambah sukses, baik untuk yang ingin langsung bekerja maupun untuk yang ingin melanjutkan studi ke jenjang berikutnya"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar kata penutup dari dekan fakultasnya. Ia merasa sangat bersemangat untuk melakukan langkah yang ia ambil selanjutnya. Apalagi teman-temannya sangat mendukungnya. Walaupun ia juga merasa berat hati karena itu berarti kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka kembali akan sangat lama.

"Jadi, setelah acara ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Yugyeom yang duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Tidak tahu. Kau sendiri?"

Yugyeom menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk beberapa kursi di depan mereka. "Tentu saja pergi merayakan kelulusan ini bersamanya"

Jungkook mendengus sebal.

3 bulan yang lalu Yugyeom resmi berpacaran dengan Bambam. Setelah itu Jungkook merasa tidak dianggap karena prioritas Yugyeom selalu Bambam. Karena itu Jungkook merasa kesal. Tapi mau merajuk pun kini percuma karena sekarang perhatian Yugyeom 80% untuk Bambam dan sisanya untuk Jungkook.

"Maaf tidak mengajakmu. Hari ini aku meminjam mobil kakakku. Jadi hanya bisa untuk satu penumpang" cengir Yugyeom dengan wajah tak merasa bersalah.

Mobil kakak Yugyeom berarti mobil sport. Tentu saja hanya bisa untuk membawa satu penumpang lagi selain pengemudinya. Jungkook tahu karena Jungkook pernah diajak pergi oleh Yugyeom dengan menggunakan mobil itu. Tapi Jungkook tahu maksud Yugyeom yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak usah beralasan macam-macam. Bilang saja kau mau pamer pada pacarmu walaupun itu sebenarnya punya kakakmu. Aku juga tidak butuh ikut dengan kalian. Aku tidak berminat menjadi obat nyamuk"

Yugyeom terkekeh sambil mengucapkan maaf.

Walaupun ia menampilkan wajah kesal, namun dalam hati Jungkook bahagia. Ia senang karena Yugyeom tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak seperti dirinya dengan... Ah... Sudahlah...

"Jungkookie?"

"Hm?" sahut Jungkook malas-malasan.

"Minggu depan aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong antarkan Bambam ke SMA kita dulu ya"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa kesana? Bambam sudah lulus kan?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah heran.

"Memang. Tapi ada beberapa tanda tangan lagi yang kurang. Jadi tolong kau temani dia ya. Karena aku harus membantu Mingyu"

"Huh? Jadi kau tidak ikut wisuda? Begitu?"

Yugyeom tertawa pelan. "Bukan begitu" Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan pulang pergi Busan-Seoul. Anak itu selalu membuat ponselku berisik. Aku muak"

Ekspresi Jungkook berubah menyendu. "Maaf... Seharusnya aku membantunya. Tapi ibuku tidak mengijinkanku pergi. Ibu Mingyu juga melarangku"

Yugyeom menepuk bahu Jungkook dua kali sambil mengulas senyum prihatin. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ibu kalian benar. Kau ini mudah lelah, jadi lebih baik kau disini saja sampai selesai acara wisuda. Setelah itu nanti kita pergi kesana bersama"

"Tapi Mingyu pasti akan sangat sibuk. Aku tidak tega padanya mengahandle semuanya sendirian. Aku juga harus membantu--"

"Hei! Tenang saja. Ada aku yang membantunya. Seokmin juga berjanji akan membantu jika dia punya waktu luang. Jangan khawatir" Yugyeom kembali menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Kalau kau ingin membantu, lebih baik kau membantu yang disini saja. Disini juga butuh persiapan kan?" Yugyeom menepuk dada kiri Jungkook.

"Huh?" Jungkook menatap Yugyeom dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak mengerti.

"Astaga~" Tanpa aba-aba Yugyeom mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook yang kini sedikit lebih berisi dari yang sebelumnya. "Bantu ayah dan ibumu mempersiapkan semuanya. Itu juga sudah membantu namanya"

"Iya aku tahu. Tidak usah kau katakan juga aku sudah pasti akan melakukannya" Jungkook mengusap kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah. "Tapi kenapa kau menepuk dadaku? Apa hubungannya dengan membantu dan persiapan?"

Yugyeom tersenyum jahil. "Hatimu Jungkookie~ Jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan hatimu" godanya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook merengut dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Bekas cubitan Yugyeom ditambah rasa malunya karena ia tahu hal apa yang Yugyeom maksud.

"Dasar Kim sialan! Kau dan Mingyu sama saja!" pekik tertahan Jungkook sambil memukul lengan Yugyeom sedikit brutal.

Yah... Semuanya harus ditahan karena saat ini mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah acara pelepasan wisudawan dan wisudawati.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pemuda sedang bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang empuk ukuran king size miliknya. Ia berguling kesana kemari dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Kebiasaannya saat ia merasa lelah.

Ketika kedua matanya hampir terpejam erat, suara debuman yang berasal dari luar kamarnya terdengar. Membuatnya terperanjat kaget dan otomatis merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"Ya! Kim bodoh Taehyung sialan! Aku sudah mencoba menjadi tamu baik-baik dengan menekan bel apartemenmu dengan sabar, kenapa kau tak juga membukakan pintu?"

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap berkulit putih pucat dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar Taehyung yang tidak terkunci. Membuat Taehyung terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya Tuhan Yoongi _hyung_... Tidak bisakah kau pelan sedikit? Pintu dan tembok itu kubeli dengan uang" sahut Taehyung sambil beranjak dari posisinya. "Lalu bagaimana caranya hyung bisa masuk? Seingatku yang tahu _password_ apartemen ini hanya--"

"Ya. Aku datang bersamanya. Dia ada di ruang tengah"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Sungguh?"

Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi Yoongi, Taehyung segera melesat ke ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap malas kepergian Taehyung.

"Bocah itu..." gerutu Yoongi. "Kalau dia bukan adik Namjoon, aku tidak akan sudi kemari" gumamnya sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. Menuju ruang tengah.

"Jiminieee~~"

Taehyung langsung memeluk sosok pemuda berambut pink lembut itu dari belakang dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut hingga hampir menjatuhkan botol cola besar yang ia bawa.

"Astaga~ Kau ini mengagetkan saja"

Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung dengan sendok yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat Taehyung mengaduh dan otomatis melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu.

"Rasakan!" ejek Yoongi yang baru saja muncul di belakang Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tidak menggubris ucapannya.

"Ya~ Jiminie~ Kenapa kau memukulku? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Yoongi berdecih melihat tingkah Taehyung yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah dan suara beratnya. "Menjijikkan Kim!" gurau Yoongi. "Lagipula dia hanya pergi dua minggu. Biasanya juga kalian bertemu hanya seminggu sekali"

"Iya bertemunya memang minimal seminggu sekali. Tapi tiap hari kami biasanya saling mengirim pesan atau menelepon. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada chat, sms dan telepon. Aku rindu"

"Dia milikku Kim" sahut Yoongi. "Cari pacar sana supaya kau tidak ketergantungan terus dengan Jiminku"

Jimin tertawa mendengar percakapan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hei... Sudahlah. Kalian ini selalu saja adu mulut jika bertemu. Aku heran" gurau Jimin yang mendapat balasan dengusan dari Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Kami memang tidak cocok" ucap mereka berbarengan. Membuat Jimin tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Wah~ Tidak cocok tapi sepemikiran dan mengucapkannya berbarengan. Jangan-jangan yang berjodoh itu kalian"

Taehyung dan Yoongi saling beradu pandang lalu sedetik kemudian keduanya sama-sama membuat ekspresi seolah-olah mau muntah.

"Tidak sudi"

"Apalagi aku"

Jimin lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Sudah, sudah... Ayo! Lebih baik sekarang kita makan. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin" ajak Jimin pada keduanya.

Jimin kemudian menarik Yoongi dan Taehyung untuk duduk. Kursi Jimin tentu saja ada di tengah-tengah. Takut jika dua orang dominan itu akan bertingkah anarkis satu sama lain jika duduk bersebelahan.

Hubungan mereka memang unik. Jimin adalah teman masa kecil Taehyung. Sejak kecil Jimin yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Taehyung selalu membimbing Taehyung dalam hal apapun. Membuat Taehyung manja dan sangat bergantung pada Jimin. Yang tidak tahu hubungan mereka pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sama seperti Yoongi sebelumnya.

Tapi Yoongi sangat beruntung. Karena ia adalah teman sepermainan kakak Taehyung, jadi Yoongi tahu hubungan macam apa yang mengikat Taehyung dan Jimin. Cintanya pada Jimin juga bersambut dengan baik karena ternyata pemuda manis itu pun menyukainya. Membuat Taehyung sedikit membenci Yoongi karena perhatian Jimin padanya menjadi terbagi sejak Jimin menjalin kasih dengan teman kakaknya yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh untukku?" tanya Taehyung setelah kegiatan makan siang mereka selesai.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Ditemani oleh 2 botol besar cola dan 3 bungkus besar keripik kentang. Hasil buruan Jimin sebelum ia dan Yoongi menyambangi apartemen ini.

"Tae, aku kesana untuk bekerja. Bukan berlibur. Waktuku juga tidak banyak. Aku tidak sempat membeli apapun kecuali untuk makan dan minum" jelas Jimin.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang miskin, Kim. Kalau kau mau kau mampu untuk terbang kesana sekarang juga dan membeli apapun yang kau mau" sahut Yoongi. Membuat Taehyung memutar mata jengah.

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_ bisa berteman dengan orang sepertimu" gerutu Taehyung sebelum meneguk colanya.

"Tentu saja. Mereka tahu mana yang berkualitas" ucap Yoongi dengan senyum miring andalannya. Membuat Taehyung berdecih.

"Kalian ini... Aish..." Jimin menepuk bahu Yoongi. " _Hyung_... Kau ini suka sekali menggoda anak ini" ucap Jimin dengan wajah jengah.

"Biar saja. Biar dia berhenti bermanja padamu. Dia sudah besar. Sudah saatnya dia hidup mandiri"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu _hyung_ " sahut Taehyung.

"Kalau aku cemburu sudah sejak lama aku melarang Jimin untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Hei... Sudahlah..." lerai Jimin lagi, yang kini berhasil benar-benar membungkam keduanya.

"Aku memang tidak membawa oleh-oleh untukmu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kuserahkan padamu"

Jimin membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang bertuliskan nama Taehyung dan alamat tujuannya.

"Kemarin sebelum aku pulang kemari aku sempat mampir ke apartemen di Seoul untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Bibi Lee tetangga kita kemudian memberikan ini padaku. Katanya ini datang 2 minggu yang lalu" Jimin menyodorkan amplop itu pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menerima amplop itu dari Jimin dan segera membukanya. Keningnya mengernyit saat ia mendapati sebuah kartu undangan dengan inisial KJ di dalam amplop itu. Di sudut atas kartu undangan itu ada sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. Ia kemudian mencabutnya dari sana dan membaca isinya.

 _To Kim Taehyung_

 _Taehyung-ah, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertegur sapa?_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Tolong maafkan aku dan Yugyeom yang berubah sikap padamu. Kami melakukannya karena ada seseorang yang harus kami lindungi. Maaf jika sikap kami selama ini membuatmu bingung dan tersakiti._

 _Karena itu bersamaan dengan undangan ini aku ingin mengucapkan permintaan maafku padamu sekaligus ingin menjaga hubungan pertemanan kita yang sempat memburuk. Kuharap kau bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku. Ajak Jimin juga supaya kau tidak bosan nanti hehe :p_

 _Sampai jumpa di hari bahagiaku nanti..._

 _Aku menyayangimu kawan..._

 _-Kim Mingyu-_

Mata Taehyung melebar setelah membaca seluruh isi surat itu.

Mingyu?

Kim Mingyu sahabatnya itu akan menikah?

Taehyung kemudian mengambil kartu undangan yang dikirim oleh Mingyu untuknya. Suasana hatinya mendadak memburuk saat sekali lagi ia melihat tulisan indah berukir KnJ di sampul depan undangan itu.

Jangan bilang kalau itu...

Srak!

Ketika ia membuka halaman kedua, apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi. Kedua inisial itu menunjukkan beberapa huruf yang membentuk nama yang dia hapal.

Kim untuk Mingyu dan Jeon...

"Tae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah khawatir saat melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba meremat surainya sendiri dengan wajah luar biasa kusut.

"Dia akan menikah Jim... Jungkookie akan menikah... Dengan Mingyu"

.

.

Jungkook dan Bambam menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah Jungkook, Yugyeom dan Mingyu saat SMA dengan wajah ceria. Keduanya tak berhenti berceloteh membicarakan mengenai berbagai hal termasuk Yugyeom. Topik utama yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, anak itu masih di Busan?" tanya Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan oleh Bambam. "Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya kalau hari ini dia sudah harus disini. Memangnya dia tidak lelah? Besok kita harus mengikuti acara wisuda kan? Setelah itu juga harus langsung ke Busan karena pernikahannya lusa besok. Ya Tuhan..."

Bambam terkikik melihat wajah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memerah padam.

"Hei... Santai saja. Acara pernikahan itu tidak seburuk itu" Bambam menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Iya tidak buruk, tapi Yugyeom bilang... Err... Mingyu..."

Bambam kembali terkikik. "Astaga~ Dia pasti mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak padamu. Aish... Kalau bertemu nanti akan kucubit dia untukmu"

"Apa aku tidak datang saja ya saat acara pernikahan nanti?"

Wajah Bambam berubah panik. "Hei! Jangan! Nanti kalau Yugyeom dibunuh Mingyu bagaimana?"

"Jadi kau hanya simpati pada Yugyeom saja? Padaku tidak?"

Bambam tergelak dengan sebelah tangan bergerak merangkul Jungkook. "Astaga... Bukan begitu. Kau sensitif sekali" Bambam mencubit pipi tembam Jungkook. "Oh iya, apa berat badanmu naik? Kurasa kau semakin chubby"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Bambam yang masih merangkulnya otomatis ikut menghentikan langkah juga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook. "Huwaa~ Bagaimana ini? Kalau tuxedoku tidak muat bagaimana? Ibuku dan ibu Mingyu sudah susah payah mencarikan tuxedo yang cocok untukku. Bagaimana ini?"

Bambam tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang seumuran dengannya ini bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini? Benar-benar menggemaskan!

Tapi mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda Jeon ini. Karena setahu Bambam, pemuda Jeon ini tidak seperti ini.

"Hei! Aku bercanda! Tubuhmu masih bagus. Jangan khawatir" Bambam kembali menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Ayo pergi! Aku sudah ditunggu"

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil berjalan menuju sekolah Jungkook, Yugyeom dan Mingyu di masa lalu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Karena di ff Last pada minta sequel, jadi saya buatin sequelnya hehe...

Maaf klo ini pendek. Lagi suntuk, jadi ga bisa buat lebih panjang :')

See ya on next chap~


	2. chapter 2

Reminiscence

( _Jungkook's side flashback_ )

.

.

By DiaMoon

.

.

TaeKook, VKook

T

Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

"Wah~ Rasanya sudah lama sekali" gumam Jungkook ketika kakinya memasuki kawasan gedung B. Gedung yang digunakan oleh siswa kelas 1 di SMA tersebut.

Jungkook tadi berpisah dengan Bambam di depan gedung A yang berisi ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, ruang staf, ruang tamu serta _front office_ karena Bambam ada perlu dengan beberapa guru, staf dan kepala sekolah. Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengan Bambam dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah sambil menunggu Bambam selesai dengan urusannya. Ingin bernostalgia katanya.

Jungkook mengamati gedung B dari koridor gedung A. Ia tersenyum saat matanya melihat ke arah sebuah pintu di sudut kanan atas gedung. Kelas pertamanya di sekolah ini. Kelas yang menjadi saksi bisu perkenalannya dengan Mingyu, Yugyeom dan...

"Taehyungie..." gumam Jungkook saat ia mengingat beberapa hal yang terjadi di kelas itu.

 _Flashback_

Jungkook mengernyit bingung saat mendapati kelas itu nyaris penuh. Di deret bangku depan ada satu kursi kosong. Tidak ada tas siapapun disana. Tapi Jungkook ragu apakah ada yang duduk disana atau tidak karena Jungkook tidak bisa melihat bagian laci meja itu. Sementara itu di deret paling belakang ada dua kursi kosong di bagian tengah. Tapi Jungkook ragu untuk melangkah kesana karena beberapa anak laki-laki berwajah nakal sibuk bergulat ala wrestling dibelakang sana. Membuat Jungkook bergidik dengan wajah tak suka.

Jungkook bukannya takut. Ia bahkan pandai bela diri. Yang membuatnya tidak mau duduk disana adalah karena orang-orang disekitar bangkunya nanti pasti berisik dan pasti akan mengganggunya saat belajar nanti. Merepotkan.

"Hai"

Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki postur badan lebih tinggi dari Jungkook menyapa Jungkook dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Kau belum dapat tempat duduk?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Mau duduk denganku?" tawar laki-laki itu yang membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Bolehkah?" ucap Jungkook tanpa sadar. Namun sedetik kemudian ia buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Maksudku, apa kau belum punya teman duduk?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Kau mau kan? Ayo letakkan tasmu disini. Tasmu pasti berat"

Laki-laki itu lalu menuntun Jungkook ke kursi yang ia tawarkan. Kursi yang berada di deret paling depan yang dilihat oleh Jungkook tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan duduk paling depan? Kursi di deret tengah sudah penuh semua saat aku datang tadi. Padahal aku sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Aku malah senang mendapat tempat duduk di deret paling depan"

"Wah~ Jarang sekali ada yang masih menginginkan tempat duduk paling depan di usia kita ini" ucap laki-laki itu yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Duduk di depan membuat kita lebih fokus. Aku justru benci duduk paling belakang. Disana pasti berisik dan membuat konsentrasi belajar buyar"

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Astaga~ Baru kali ini aku menemukan yang setipe denganku" ucapnya sebelum kembali mengurai tawa. "Oh iya, kita belum kenalan" Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook. "Namaku Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom"

Jungkook membalas uluran tangan Yugyeom dan menjabatnya selama beberapa detik.

"Namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk bisa cepat akrab dengan Yugyeom. Karena seperti yang pernah Yugyeom katakan, mereka berdua itu setipe, jadi mereka cocok dalam hal apapun. Walaupun dalam beberapa hal mereka memiliki selera yang berbeda.

Tapi kebersamaan mereka yang selalu terasa nyaman dan tentram itu sedikit terusik saat Jungkook merasakan hal aneh disekitarnya. Ia merasa siswa dan siswi yang berasal dari kelas lain rajin keluar masuk kelasnya dan membuat hawa disekitarnya menjadi pengap.

"Apa perasaanku saja ya?" gumam Jungkook saat Yugyeom tengah asyik menceritakan tentang sekolah lamanya pada Jungkook.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Yugyeom dengan wajah ingin tahu. "Maaf tadi aku terlalu asyik bercerita. Disini juga sedikit berisik. Aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja... Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Siswa dan siswi dari kelas lain akhir-akhir ini sepertinya rajin keluar masuk kelas ini. Hawa disekitar bangkuku juga sepertinya selalu pengap di jam istirahat"

Yugyeom tertawa pelan. "Astaga~ Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Padahal biang kerok dari semua ini duduk tepat dibelakangmu"

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya ke arah belakangnya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Siswa yang berhasil masuk lewat jalur prestasi itu?"

Yugyeom menggeleng dengan raut prihatin di wajahnya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Astaga..."

Jungkook kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Yugyeom sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kita baru satu minggu belajar disini. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak tahu beberapa nama di kelas ini. Aku yakin diantara teman-teman kita ada yang sepertiku. Menghapal nama 39 orang dalam satu minggu bukan hal yang mudah"

Yugyeom kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Iya tapi yang kau tahu sejauh ini hanya namaku, nama pengurus kelas dan nama teman-teman yang satu SMP denganmu. Yang lainnya kau tidak tahu dan sepertinya juga tidak mau tahu. Ckckck apatis sekali"

Jungkook mendelik kesal. "Bukannya apatis, tapi tidak sempat" Jungkook menunjuk buku matematikanya yang masih terbuka. "Kalau saja guru-guru itu tidak memberi kita banyak tugas aku pasti punya waktu untuk menghapal nama-nama mereka sambil mengingat wajahnya"

Yugyeom tergelak. "Aish... Kau ini lucu sekali" Yugyeom menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum mencubit pipi chubby itu dengan gemas. "Orang sepertimu tidak seharusnya duduk di depan idola macam dia. Terkadang pembicaraan mereka sedikit absurd ewh~"

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Namun ia tidak berusaha untuk menanyakannya pada Yugyeom karena ia yakin apa yang Yugyeom ucapkan itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak penting.

Brak!

Baik Jungkook maupun Yugyeom sama-sama terkesiap kaget. Pandangan mata keduanya kemudian beralih pada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki postur tubuh tak kalah tinggi dengan Yugyeom. Wajahnya juga tampan. Lebih tampan dari Yugyeom malah menurut Jungkook. Dia adalah wakil ketua kelas di kelas itu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau menggebrak meja seperti itu?" tanya laki-laki yang duduk tepat di belakang Jungkook.

"Kalian berisik!" sahut wakil ketua kelas itu sebelum atensinya beralih pada beberapa pasang mata yang membuatnya muak. "Apa telinga kalian tuli? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 1 menit yang lalu. Kalian semua mau membolos hah?"

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tadi mengerubungi bangku yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Jungkook dan Yugyeom pun pergi dengan langkah setengah berlari setelah mendapat bentakan dari wakil ketua kelas itu. Membuat Yugyeom tertawa tertahan sambil mengucapkan kata 'rasakan!' dengan pelan.

"Kalian berdua, tolong maafkan teman sebangkuku ini ya. Mentang-mentang dia terkenal dia sampai mengabaikan kenyamanan kalian di bangku kalian sendiri"

Jungkook dan Yugyeom refleks menoleh saat merasa jika wakil ketua kelas itu sedang berbicara dengan mereka.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , Yugyeom- _ssi_ tolong maafkan dia" Wakil ketua kelas itu menunjuk teman sebangkunya begitu Jungkook dan Yugyeom menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku tidak bersalah. Mereka sendiri yang datang padaku"

Jungkook menoleh pada orang tersebut. Dari wajah dan cara bicaranya Jungkook bisa menebak bagaimana perangai laki-laki itu. Sombong dan memuakkan.

"Gyeomie, siapa namanya?" bisik Jungkook pada Yugyeom. Menghiraukan adu mulut yang terjadi antara orang itu dengan si wakil ketua kelas.

"Wakil ketua kelas?"

"Bukan. Aku tahu nama wakil ketua kelas itu Kim Mingyu" sahut Jungkook. "Yang satunya. Anak jalur prestasi itu" tambahnya.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung"

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu ini kesialan atau keberuntungan. Dia selalu saja berkelompok dengan Taehyung, Mingyu dan Yugyeom jika ada guru yang menyuruh mengerjakan tugas secara berkelompok. Dari interaksi mereka saat mereka berkelompok perlahan ia tahu bahwa laki-laki bernama Kim Taehyung itu tidak seburuk dugaannya. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan soal itu?"

Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Laki-laki itu tadi iseng mencoret bukunya dengan pensil. Membuat Jungkook merengut tak suka.

"Mengerti. Tentu saja aku mengerti"

Jungkook mendengus sebelum kembali berkutat dengan coretan angka yang ia buat sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Taehyung merebut paksa buku Jungkook lalu menghadapkannya ke samping. Posisi yang membuat ia dan Jungkook sama-sama bisa membaca dan menulis pada buku itu.

"Rumus ini salah" Taehyung mencoret rumus yang Jungkook otak atik sejak tadi. "Kau seharusnya memakai rumus yang ini" Taehyung menuliskan rumus yang ia maksud disebelah deret rumus yang Jungkook buat.

"Mana ada rumus seperti itu? Seingatku Jung _seonsaengnim_ tidak pernah mengajarkan rumus ini pada kita" celetuk Jungkook saat melihat rumus yang Taehyung tulis.

"Kalau ada jalan pintas kenapa kau harus memilih jalan memutar yang berbelit?" Taehyung menggeleng melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya. "Ini namanya cara cepat. Kalau kau tidak percaya dengan rumus yang kubuat, aku akan menjelaskan rumus aslinya padamu dan membandingkan hasilnya dengan rumus ini"

Kedua pemuda itupun lalu larut dalam rumus dan pembahasan dari soal yang guru mereka berikan 15 menit yang lalu hingga mengabaikan eksistensi dua pemuda lain yang duduk di sebelah mereka. Yugyeom dan Mingyu.

 _Flashback end_

Jungkook terkikik dengan kilasan masa lalunya. Ia kemudian tersadar jika ia telah melamun terlalu lama di tempat itu.

"Apa Bambam sudah selesai ya?" gumamnya sambil melihat ke arah pintu utama gedung A. Namun disana tidak ada siapapun.

"Kalau begitu aku mau jalan-jalan dulu saja. Jam istirahat juga masih satu jam lagi" ujarnya sambil melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

.

.

Jungkook menyambangi halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang dulu digosipkan angker itu kini telah ditata dengan baik. Sekarang ada beberapa gazebo, taman kecil dan kolam berisi air mancur kecil. Pohon-pohon rindang yang menjadi saksi tiap kejadian yang Jungkook alami dulu di tempat ini masih ada sampai sekarang. Tidak ada satu pohon pun yang ditebang.

 _Flashback_

Jungkook melewati koridor demi koridor dengan wajah tertekuk. Tadi ia dan beberapa teman sekelasnya membersihkan kelas mereka yang cukup kotor setelah acara festival tahunan sekolah. Mereka kekurangan tenaga karena sebagian teman-temannya sibuk dengan urusan pribadi masing-masing termasuk Mingyu dan Yugyeom.

Mingyu saat itu sedang sibuk mengikuti persiapan lomba karya tulis ilmiah sedangkan Yugyeom diminta oleh salah satu guru mata pelajaran kimia untuk mengikuti diklat persiapan lomba kimia. Beberapa temannya yang masuk dalam tim basket dan tim sepakbola sekolah sedang berlatih untuk turnamen bulan depan. Sebagian lagi sibuk mengikuti perlombaan antar kelas.

Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan wajah kusut Jungkook. Jungkook merasa kesal dan jengkel karena ada beberapa teman yang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab membersihkan kelas. Termasuk...

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kami semua gotong royong membersihkan kelas tapi kau malah tiduran disini. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Jungkook berkacak pinggang dihadapan Taehyung yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau nan empuk yang tumbuh di areal itu. Mata pemuda itu terpejam dengan earphone yang menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya. Terlihat begitu nyaman. Membuat Jungkook jengah.

"Bangun!"

Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung cukup kuat. Membuat empunya seketika membuka kedua matanya dan melepas earphonenya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan wajah kesal. "Sopan santunmu dimana Jeon? Begini caramu membangunkan temanmu?"

"Iya! Mingyu pernah bilang jangan pernah membangunkanmu dengan cara lembut. Percuma. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya"

Taehyung mencebik kesal. "Kau selalu saja mengikuti ucapan Mingyu" gumamnya.

"Tentu saja. Saran dari Mingyu selalu ampuh. Tidak seperti kau" Jungkook melirik Taehyung sinis. "Apa-apaan kabur dari tugas membersihkan kelas. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kita kekurangan tenaga"

Taehyung merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada pohon seperti Jungkook.

"Sesekali lari dari tanggung jawab tidak apa kan? Mereka juga sering melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" celetuk Taehyung. "Kau sendiri yang bodoh. Padahal tadi aku sudah mengajakmu tapi kau tidak mau"

Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung dengan raut kesal. "Untungnya aku tidak mau ikut. Kalau aku ikut mungkin kita berdua sudah dihukum oleh Jung _seonsaengnim_ di depan banyak orang. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena sudah sukarela mau berbohong untukmu"

Taehyung terkekeh sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Lagipula ini markas rahasiaku. Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan suka berada disini?"

"Karena aku bisa melihat hal-hal indah disini" Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil menunjuk ke atas. "Awannya selalu cantik. Bentuknya juga beragam"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau sudah seperti pujangga-pujangga jaman dulu. Aku tak percaya orang sepertimu memiliki _old soul_ seperti ini"

"Biar. Daripada sok baik seperti dirimu. Merugikan diri sendiri" Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan tanggung jawabku dan tidak ingin mencari masalah" bela Jungkook.

"Tidak. Menurutku kau ini pengecut"

Setelah itu perdebatan di antara mereka kembali terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Flashback end_

"Haah... Bodoh!" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Setelah itu dengan langkah perlahan Jungkook membawa dirinya menuju ke pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya selama 2 setengah tahun perjalanannya menjadi siswa disana. Ia kemudian meneliti batang pohon itu. Seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Masih ada tidak ya?" gumamnya sambil meraba-raba batang kayu pohon itu.

 _Flashback_

"Wah~ Tak kusangka kau bisa menggambar"

Taehyung kembali membolak balik buku agenda Jungkook dengan mata yang tak berhenti meneliti tiap goresan yang Jungkook pahatkan disana. Goresan yang membentuk gambar-gambar indah yang tak pernah Taehyung duga sebelumnya. Namun hal itu bukannya membuat Jungkook senang. Ia justru menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Berhenti membual Kim! Aku tahu dalam hatimu kau mengejek gambarku" Jungkook merebut buku agendanya dan segera menutupnya. Membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Aku serius" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan V sign dengan kedua tangannya. "Em... Yah... Meskipun aku melihat kelucuan disana. Gambar ketiga tadi... Emh... Aneh sekali bentuk tangannya"

Jungkook memukul lengan kiri Taehyung dengan buku agendanya. "Jangan meledek gambar itu! Sahabatku sudah susah payah menggambarnya"

"Sahabat?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Orang sepertimu punya sahabat Jeon?"

"Terserah apa katamu" Jungkook kembali melihat novel dipangkuannya. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan Taehyung dan kembali membaca novelnya.

"Mungkin sahabatmu tidak terlalu bisa menggambar. Tapi untuk ukuran orang yang seperti itu, gambarnya tadi sudah cukup bagus"

"Jangan mengomentari gambarnya seperti guru mata pelajaran seni rupa. Kau tidak tahu perjuanganku yang memaksanya untuk menggambarkan gambar itu untukku" sahut Jungkook tanpa melirik Taehyung sedikitpun.

"Kau melakukan _drawing challenge_ bersama sahabatmu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah yang berbeda. Karena itu aku dan sahabat-sahabatku melakukan itu sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk masa SMP"

Jungkook menutup novelnya dan kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Taehyung.

"Kami masing-masing membuat 2 gambar yang berbeda lalu hasil gambarnya ditukar satu sama lain. Kami memutuskan untuk memakai kertas bergaris karena saat itu tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang membawa kertas hvs"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mau bertukar gambar denganku?"

"Huh?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Besok beri aku satu gambarmu. Tidak ada penolakan"

"Tapi..."

Ucapan Jungkook terputus saat tangan Taehyung meraih tangannya dan menyisipkan sebuah pisau _cutter_ kecil disana.

"Kenapa kau membawa benda seperti ini?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata membelalak.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Hei... Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu"

Taehyung kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Tangannya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di batang berkayu pohon yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat bersandar punggung lelah mereka. Begitu tangannya berhasil menemukannya, jemari panjang Taehyung berusaha menyibak dengan lembut bagian terluar batang berkayu tersebut. Membuat Jungkook kembali membelalak kaget.

"Kau mengukir disana? Whoa~"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah takjub Jungkook. Ia kemudian menuntun tangan kanan Jungkook yang memegang pisau _cutter_ miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke sisi kosong yang ada disebelah ukiran yang ia buat.

"Gambarlah sesuatu disini sebagai bukti perjanjian kita"

"Apa?" Jungkook seketika menoleh menatap Taehyung. "Ini pemaksaan namanya" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah kesal. "Aku juga tidak bisa mengukir. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Ukirlah apa saja disana. Tanggal lahirmu juga boleh. Pokoknya kau harus mau. Aku tidak mau tahu" Taehyung berucap tegas. "Gambarnya jangan lupa. Kalau kau tidak memberikan gambarmu padaku besok, kau harus mentraktirku jajangmyeon atau hamburger setiap hari jumat, sabtu dan minggu"

"Apa?" Kedua mata Jungkook melebar. "Kau pikir aku orang kaya?" Jungkook menggerung kesal. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Gampang" Taehyung menjentikkan jari. "Akan kusebar foto masa kecilmu, foto gambar-gambarmu, juga rahasiamu yang--"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Jungkook. "Pokoknya harus mau. Lalu selama tanda ini masih ada, kau akan terus terikat padaku" ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk ukiran di batang berkayu tersebut.

 _Flashback end_

"Dasar bodoh!"

Jungkook meraba ukiran yang hampir hilang termakan usia itu dengan perlahan. Matanya menelisik ukiran itu dengan seksama. Mencoba memanggil ingatan tentang bagaimana rupa apik ukiran itu saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Kemudian saat matanya beralih pada angka yang tertoreh di bagian bawah ukiran yang dibuat oleh Taehyung, mata Jungkook melebar.

Tanggal lahir Taehyung

Angka yang persis diukir disebelah tanggal lahir Jungkook.

 _Flashback_

"Ini! Aku sudah menggambarnya dengan susah payah"

Jungkook menyerahkan sebuah map pada Taehyung yang sejak bel istirahat tadi sudah melarikan diri ke tempat ini.

Entah kenapa dua anak adam ini memperlakukan tempat ini seperti markas mereka. Para begundal sekolah pun terpaksa mencari markas baru untuk kegiatan terlarang mereka karena beberapa siswa mulai mendatangi tempat tersebut. Siswa-siswa tersebut tentu saja mencari Taehyung karena selama menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini Taehyung selalu menjadi idola 3 angkatan.

"Bagus, bagus" ucap Taehyung setelah ia melihat hasil gambar Jungkook.

"Lalu mana gambarmu?" Jungkook menadahkan tangannya.

"Gambarnya eum..."

Ding dong!

"...ah... Sudah bel masuk" Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya. "Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang" ajak Taehyung pada Jungkook sebelum keduanya berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Jungkook kembali menanyakan gambar milik Taehyung untuknya. Namun pemuda itu selalu saja mengelak dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu. Membuat Jungkook menggeram kesal dan membuat Yugyeom mengerutkan kening melihat ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau kenapa?"

Jungkook melirik Yugyeom sebelum menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya. "Dua hari ini dia merusak moodku. Kurang ajar!"

Yugyeom membelalak kaget. "Kau mengumpat? Whoah~ Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini?"

"Mingyu" sahut Jungkook enteng yang dibalas tatapan malas oleh Yugyeom.

"Astaga... Kau ini... Anak manis sepertimu jangan bergaul dengan setengah preman sepertinya. Tidak baik untuk otak--"

"Siapa yang kau sebut setengah preman?"

Yugyeom menoleh ke belakang sambil menampilkan senyum kikuknya. "Tidak... Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Benar 'kan Jungkookie?"

Jungkook hanya mendengus sebelum membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih terbuka di atas meja. Membuat Yugyeom mencebik karena Jungkook tidak mau mendukungnya.

"Sudahlah" Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya. "Cepat kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian dan letakkan di atas meja yang ada di depan kelas. Kita harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat agar bisa cepat pulang"

"Eo? Memangnya kita mau apa?" Yugyeom mengerutkan keningnya. Sementara itu Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan Yugyeom membalikkan badannya menghadap ke belakang setelah ia selesai memasukkan seluruh barang-barang yang ia bawa ke dalam tas.

"Kalian berdua tidak dengar ya? Tadi Ahn _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh kita untuk membersihkan kelas" sahut Taehyung yang memperhatikan mereka sejak Yugyeom ditegur oleh Mingyu tadi. "Ayo kelinci kecil! Kau dan aku mendapat bagian mengepel lantai. Ayo kita ambil airnya"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook hingga pemuda itu berdiri dan menyerahkan salah satu dari dua ember yang dibawanya. Tetapi Jungkook hanya diam. Jungkook bahkan tidak protes saat Taehyung melempar salah satu kain pel padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Taehyung saat mendapati sikap diam Jungkook yang tidak biasa.

"Tentu saja. Kau membuatku kesal sejak kemarin. Aku bahkan berdebat dengan ibuku karena aku mengabaikan panggilannya demi menyelesaikan gambar yang kuberikan padamu tadi"

Taehyung terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook. " _Mianhae_... Gambarnya pasti aku berikan. Tapi tidak sekarang" Taehyung lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jungkook dan berucap nyaris berbisik di dekat telinga Jungkook. "Bersabarlah hingga tahun depan. Aku akan memberikannya padamu pada tanggal 1 September"

Kedua mata Jungkook membelalak lebar.

"Supaya kita impas" lanjut Taehyung lagi. "Karena hari ini adalah..."

Taehyung tidak menjawab kelanjutannya. Pemuda itu melangkah keluar kelas dengan senyum tertahan dibibirnya. Membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening sebelum suara riuh di depan kelas mereka membuat dirinya terkejut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung!"

 _Flashback end_

Jungkook terkejut saat setetes air mata jatuh dari masing-masing matanya ketika ia mengedip. Ia tak menyangka hanya dengan membayangkan masa lalunya dapat membuatnya menitikkan airmata secara tidak sadar.

"Jungkook-ah... Sejak tadi aku mencarimu, ternyata kau--Hei! Apa yang terjadi?"

Bambam berlari dengan wajah panik menghampiri Jungkook saat ia mendapati Jungkook mengusap kedua matanya.

"Bambam?" Jungkook tersentak kaget saat Bambam tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?" ucap Bambam beruntun. Membuat Jungkook terkikik. "Ya! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Bambam memukul pelan bahu Jungkook dengan wajah gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu" Jungkook sekali lagi mengusap pipinya yang basah sebelum menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Bambam. "Besok kita wisuda dan setelah itu aku akan pergi dari kota ini. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan tempat ini"

Jungkook kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap lekat satu persatu hal-hal yang menjadi kenangannya saat ia masih mengenakan seragam SMA bersama tiga pemuda bermarga Kim.

"Kau tahu? Pohon itu adalah markas kami berempat" Jungkook menunjuk sebuah pohon yang paling rindang diantara pohon lainnya. "Disana kami makan siang bersama, mengerjakan tugas kelompok, saling bertukar cerita juga bercanda" jelas Jungkook. "Terkadang kami juga bertengkar. Tapi tidak pernah terlalu lama. Yang paling sering menjadi pemicu adalah saat Yugyeom atau Mingyu berebut makanan. Padahal makanan yang mereka perebutkan adalah makanan hasil curian dari kotak bekalku"

Bambam terkikik mendengarnya. "Menyedihkan sekali mereka berdua itu. Padahal uang mereka banyak. Mereka bisa membeli makan siang di kantin 'kan"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Ya. Tapi mereka bilang makanan buatanku dan buatan ibuku jauh lebih enak. Jadi mereka suka sekali mencuri makanan di kotak bekalku. Aku sampai membawa 3 kotak bekal jika aku bisa bangun lebih pagi lagi"

"Jahatnya" komentar Bambam. "Lalu kalau makananmu dicuri saat kau hanya membawa satu kotak bekal, kau makan apa?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

Raut wajah Jungkook berubah menyendu. Tetapi senyumnya tetap mengembang. "Taehyung akan memberikan kotak bekalnya padaku lalu dia akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti untuk dirinya sendiri"

Bambam terkejut. "Ma-maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung--"

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena sejak tadi pun aku lebih banyak mengingat kenanganku bersamanya bila dibandingkan dengan kenanganku bersama Yugyeom dan Mingyu"

Airmata Jungkook pun kembali menetes. Membuat Bambam kelabakan dan segera kembali memeluk tubuh Jungkook sambil mengusap bahunya yang naik turun tak teratur.

"Bambamie, bagaimana ini? Padahal dua hari lagi semuanya harus sudah berakhir. Aku sudah berjanji pada Mingyu. Yugyeom juga pasti kecewa jika aku seperti ini lagi" keluh Jungkook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Bambam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Keluarkan saja semuanya. Aku yakin Mingyu akan mengerti dan bisa menerimanya secara perlahan. Untuk Yugyeom kau jangan khawatir. Nanti biar aku yang mengurusnya"

Jungkook mengangguk dalam pelukan Bambam.

'Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mengenyahkan perasaan ini. Karena 2 hari lagi aku akan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Selamat tinggal... Taehyungie...'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo~

Apa kabar semua?

Maaf baru bisa lanjutin sekarang karena saya harus memprioritaskan skripsi saya :')

Di chap ini flashback dulu ya biar ga penasaran sama masa lalunya Kookie n friends, setelah itu baru lanjut lagi hihihi

Semoga suka (n_n)

Selamat Natal bagi teman-teman yang merayakan. Semoga selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan dan diberkati selalu

See ya~


End file.
